Canadian Pat. Nos. 1,005,023 (Feb. 9, 1978) and 1,007,203 (Mar. 22, 1977), both issued to Frank and Peter Nattrass illustrate bulk material containers adapted to carry several cubic feet of material, especially powdered or granular material. Such containers take the form of flexible bags having top and bottom walls having a filling and a dispensing spout respectively. Additionally, the bags are provided with lifting straps or handles affixed to the corners of the bags, adjacent the top wall thereof. Such straps may be formed of woven terylene or polyester and they are stitched to the bag so as to form lifting loops which can cooperate with the forks of a fork-lift truck when it becomes necessary to transport a full bag. Furthermore it is not uncommon to stack filled containers for storage purposes and, in order to avoid complications when stacking, the lifting straps are sufficiently flexible that their normal position of repose is flat on top of the filled container. The flexibility of the straps becomes a detriment however when the bag is to be transported, as it becomes necessary for an operator to manually lift the straps in order to orient them properly to accept the forks of the fork-lift truck. Thus, when transporting containers, two men are required, one to operate the truck, and one to orient the lifting straps.